What She Does To Me CanadaXReader
by shigurefan101
Summary: Homosexuality runs through your family, for whatever reason you have no clue. So when your roommate, Arthur, gets a a boyfriend, you find yourself becoming good friends with his boyfriend's brother. Okay so I know this is a REALLY weird story but... yyeeaahh. Oh and I'm also taking requests!


Okay so I know that Spain and Austria were actually married, but here we're just gonna pretend like Austria is Spain's son.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Of the many diseases, disorders, and habits that ran through your family, homosexuality was the most common. Your mother eventually confessed to your father that she wasn't straight, and other various family members were homosexual too. You, your brother Roderich, and your padre Antonio were actually looked down upon in your family for NOT being homosexual. Your other brothers, Feliciano and Lovino were gay though.  
Well all thanks to your homosexual family, your turned your best friend, Arthur, into a gay man. Having knowing so many homosexual people didn't bother you, just the fact that they picked on you for NOT being homosexual did.

Your friend's and family's homosexuality never really played a part in your social life until you and Arthur decided to start renting an apartment with each other. Your father and your brother didn't really like that idea, because they thought that Arthur was going to turn you lesbian.  
Well, not long after you moved in with Arthur, he got a boyfriend named Alfred. Alfred was loud, somewhat obnoxious, but overall, a nice guy. Definitely the man of that relationship. Well, not until that you met Alfred's brother did life start to get confusing. Alfred had a brother named Matthew, but once you got to know him, you called him Matt or Mattie. Little to your knowledge, but Matthew had one heck of a crush on you.  
Yes your liked Mattie, but never really like that. For the longest time (until Al explained to you that he wasn't), you thought that Mattie was gay himself. You never brought the topic up to Mattie, not wanting to hurt his feelings.

You sat on your couch one day when Arthur's phone went off. He (sitting next to you) picked it up.  
"Oh hello there Al" he said, his face going red. You couldn't help but laugh a little.  
"O-okay, we'll be there in a minute." He hung up, and turned to you.  
"(Name), since I don't have a car, uh" he said.  
"Yeah yeah I'll drive you let's go."  
You both got in your car, and drove off the Al's and Mattie's apartment.

-Mattie's POV-

"Yeah come over bro!" Al said into his phone. Right then, I was walking into the room holding a huge stack of pancakes with maple syrup, unfortunately for me, wearing nothing but my underwear.  
"Hey bro! Arthur's comin' over! So don't embarrass me okay!" Al said.  
"O-oh he i-is?" I asked. I secretly wished that (Name) was coming too. Oh yeah- let me explain. I have a crush on her. Okay that sounds like some middle school drama. Let me put it in a way that 13 year old girls won't find 'cute'. I have the hots for that girl. You may think that I'm just a sweet, quiet Canadian- well let me tell you, I'm French. I have dirty thoughts too you know! Anyways, whenever I see her, I feel all tight and cramped inside and I feel like I'm gonna explode with pure... you get the point  
"OH AND (NAME) IS COMING TOO!" Al added somewhat as an afterthought.  
"AL CUT IT OUT EH!" I said.  
"Come on Matt, you can't tell me that you don't like her, I see the way you look at her. It's the same way I look at Arthur. Plus, whenever she's here, you go and put on sweatpants." I'm gonna kill him.  
"W-what's that's supposed to mean!?" I screamed.  
"You know EXACTLY what I mean." That does it.  
"ARGH SO WHAT IF I LIKE HER IT'S NOT MY FAULT ALL RIGHT!?" I screamed, running into my room. However, now knowing that (Name) was coming over, I put some proper clothes on, I DID NOT want to be in my underwear when she got here. I put my usual red hoodie and black jeans on and as I was walking out of the room, Al was at the door, inviting Arthur and (Name) in.  
"Hi (Name)! Oh and hi Arthur!" I said and smiled. Suddenly I felt Al's arm around my shoulder,  
"Okay so listen little bro, me and Arthur are going to do some 'big kid' stuff, so you get to take (Name) out for the day!" he said. Great. Now he's trying to set me up.  
"O-okay then but I" I started to say, but was rudely interrupted.  
"ALRIGHT BYE!" Al said, shoving me and (Name) out the door.  
"Excuse me (Name), but can I go change into some less 'around the house' clothes?" I asked, blushing like a mad idiot.  
"Yup! Sure go right ahead!" Ah man, there it is- that sweet voice that makes me feel like I have to put sweatpants on. Stupid Al. Never put it that way until HE said it.  
I went inside and put my 'less causal' clothes on. I had to keep up appearances when I was out with (Name). I put on a pair of gray skinny jeans, a white dress shirt, a gray tie, and a black vest. And to top it all off, a pair of black Vans. Yeah, kinda dressy for me, but seriously. We ARE talking about (Name) here.  
"Alright I'm back (Name)! Where do you want to go!?" I asked her.  
"Oh I don't really care all too much. Whatever you want to do I guess!" she said smiling. Okay. Maybe sweatpants were a better idea after all.  
"O-okay then, how about... we go to the park!" I offered.  
"Sure!" she said.  
Once we got to the park around the corner, we got ice cream, and did a ton of other fun stuff.  
After a few hours, we went down town to where the coast is. Along the boardwalk there were a ton of vendors selling various things. We mainly window shopped, but we did go into a few stores. One of which was a hat shop. (Name) bought a flamboyant hat with black and white feathers, and I bought (on (Name)'s request), a... fedora. I will admit that at first I questioned the idea, but then after I tried it on, I really liked it! So I bought that. (Name) offered to pay for it, but I wouldn't let her.  
So after that, we continued to walk along the boardwalk for several more hours. As the sun was setting, a parade started on Main St. and loud music, dancers, and actors flooded the road.  
They called up various people to come up on the stage and sing, and the people didn't really have a say in it at all. I hoped that I wouldn't be one of the people chosen.  
Well, apparently, I don't have very good luck. I had to go up there, and sing... Shout. 'Shout? REALLY?' were the thoughts that ran through my head over and over again. Well, maybe I'll impress (Name) a little.  
So here was a totally shy Canadian, singing a song that he knew would gain him the attention the he didn't want. Fabulous.

_Well...__  
__You know you make me want to (SHOUT)__  
__Kick my heels up and (SHOUT)__  
__Throw my hands up and (SHOUT)__  
__Throw my head back and (SHOUT)__  
__Come on now (SHOUT)__  
__Don't forget to say you will__  
__Don't forget to say-yay-ay-ay-ay (SAY YOU WILL)__  
__Say it right now baby (SAY YOU WILL)__  
__Come On, Come On (SAY YOU WILL)__  
__Say that a youoooo (SAY YOU WILL)__  
__(SAY) Say that you love me (SAY) Say that you need me__  
__(SAY) Say that you want me (SAY) You wanna please me (SAY)__  
__Come on now (SAY)__  
__Come on now (SAY)__  
__Come on now (SAY)__  
_  
So I basically sang that over and over again, so the song would be shorter.  
At first, I was a little scared that I had to go up on stage in public to sing and dance, but after a few verses, I became more confident and started having a good time and got really in the song!

-Your POV-

Never in your 24 years of life had you thought that shy little Matthew would get up in public and sing. You always thought that he was the kind of person who wouldn't sing to save their life- but man did he have an amazing voice!  
Also, it seemed that the clothes he was wearing just matched PERFECTLY with the song.

-Back with Arthur and Al-

The two sat in bed with each other after doing what Al had explained earlier as, 'big kid stuff' watching the TV that was in Al's room. They were mainly just channel surfing, until they turned to the news channel that showed Matthew singing and dancing to Shout on it.  
"Is that... Matthew?" Al asked.  
"Yes, I do believe that is. How strange. I thought he was the shy type?" Arthur said looking at the TV intensely.  
"Yeah he is- but he'll do anything if he think it'll impress (Name)."  
"Your brother has a crush on her!?" Arthur said turning to look at Al.  
"Totally! You didn't know that bro?!" Al said smiling his stupid grin.  
"Well then. We have to get those two together!"  
"Totally. Mattie needs a girlfriend. He's never had one 'cos no one ever seems to notice him. Sometimes I even forget he's in the room. Anyways, how should we get them together?" Al asked.  
"Well, I think that those two are very perfect for each other- let's see how things play out first."  
"Alright."

-Back to you and Mattie: Mattie's POV-

I hopped off the stage only to be swallowed by the boisterous crowd.  
I managed to maneuver my way through the crowd back to (Name), however it took a long time.  
"Mattie that was GREAT! I never knew you had such a good voice!" she said hugging me. All of a sudden, I could feel my face getting really hot (okay so maybe NOT just my face).  
"U-uh t-thanks (Name)!" I said hugging her back.  
"Come on let's get out of here it's really crowded now" I said to her.  
"Okay. Wanna just head back to my apartment?" she asked  
'No I'll do something embarrassing' I thought. "S-sure!" I said a little too eagerly.

-Time Skip-

We got back to (Name) and Arthur's apartment, and (Name) told me to make myself at home just like she always does.  
"Would you like anything Matt?" she asked.  
"Oh no I'm fine thanks!"  
"Oh come on your must be hungry! It's 8.00 p.m.!" she said smiling.  
"Well then, why don't we make dinner together!" I suggested.  
I really need to think before I speak.  
"Okay!" she said.  
We both walked into the kitchen, and we made... pancakes (on my request of course). They were delicious! And best of all, (Name) had REALLY good maple syrup!  
After we had eaten dinner, we went over to the couch to watch TV. We turned on the TV, and flipped through the channels. We eventually got to the news channel, and they were re-running the video for the parade. We watched it for a little bit, and when it came to my part, I couldn't help but stand up and start dancing again. The clip was about two and a half minutes long, and about 30 seconds into it, I pulled (Name) off the couch and pulled her close to me so we could dance. It was really fun! And the best part was seeing her joyful smile that she smiled as I was spinning and dipping her. It almost seemed too perfect- the way we danced together, the way we flowed together, the way our bodies fit up against each others. It seemed like for one brief moment, everything in the universe was perfectly in place.  
But sadly, all things must come to an end. Once the song ended, we plopped down on the couch, hand in hand. It also amazed me how her small, soft hand fit precisely into mine. Maybe it was the universe's way of telling us that we were perfect for each other- but the astronomical probability of that was extremely slim.  
After a few seconds of staring into each others eyes, I slowly leaned in and pressed my lips against her impeccable ones. It seemed like an eternity in which our lips met, but as I said before, all things must come to an end.  
"(Name), you've always, made me wanna shout, eh. You're... you're everything perfect" I said. "I uh... I've kinda... um" I started to say, however, (Name) put her index finger on my lips, silencing me.  
"Shh. It's okay I understand! I think you're kinda cute. Well not cute that sounds something a 13 year old girl would say- I think you're uh- don't hate me but- I think you're... hot."  
SCORE!  
"R-really!? I love you (Name)" I said, lying down on the couch, pulling her on top of me. I kissed her again, and let's just say that it was then that I REALLY wished that I had some really, super big, baggy sweatpants on.  
"I love you too Mattie" she said, laying her head on my chest.  
I kissed the top of her head, then I started to stroke her soft, (h/l) (h/c) hair.

-Time Skip-

Me and (Name) had been going out for about 8 months. We had moved in with each other about 5 months into it, and things were going great! However, (Name)'s work life had been putting a lot of stress on her. Luckily for me, I was a hockey player- so when ever I was under stress, all I had to do was shoot a puck at the opponent's face and goodbye stress hello hilarious!  
"Hi Mattie I'm home!" (Name) called to me.  
"Hello dear! How was your day?" I asked.  
"ARGH!" she cried and face-planted into the couch.  
"Not good I take it." I went over to the couch, sat her up, and pulled her on top of me as I laid down.  
"I need some type of great stress reliever" she said into my shoulder.  
"I know. Oh and no more stress medicines! The last one made you sick!"  
"I know I know. But isn't there ANYTHING that I can do?" she asked, looking into my eyes with her pained (e/c) ones.  
"Well, the only thing I can think of is something we BOTH have to do and-" I started.  
"If I'm thinking what you're thinking, then that sounds wonderful" she said.  
"What were your thoughts?"  
"You giving me a massage why? What were yours?" she asked. Oh her sweet innocence made her THAT much cuter.  
"Well, not EXACTLY a massage, but it involves you, me and going upstairs" I said.  
"Oh- then yeah that might work" she said.  
SWEET!

(A/N- I'll leave the next part up to you's guy's imagination XD)

I laid in bed with (Name), holding her in my arms.  
"You were right, that did help" she said.  
"Yeah. So whenever you're stressed, just come to me okay?" I said.  
"Well, maybe not EVERY time, but frequently, yes" she said, pulling me closer to her.  
Eventually, we fell asleep, and it wasn't until we were rudely interrupted by (Name)'s phone ringing did we wake up.  
"Oh hi Roderich how are you?" I heard her say. She put it on speakerphone, because we both always get a good laugh when he calls (he can be prissy at times).  
"Listen to me (Name), Fader doesn't vant you to be in a relationship vith Matthew because his bruder is... vell... you know, and he might be too! Well, secretly zat is" Roderich said.  
"I'm right here Roddy. I'm not gay- never have never will" I said. I felt slightly offended by that.  
"BWA! Verdamnt! Vat ze hell are you doing on ze phone Matthew?!" he said slightly shocked.  
"I always am. Anyways, I'm not gay, and if I was, (Name) would've been the first to know!" I said.  
"Vhatever" he said.  
Then he hung up.  
"Strange Austrian" she said.  
"What WAS that about?" I asked.  
"I have no clue" she answered, then added, "I think I'll just take the day off. I need it. Plus, I don't I think I can leave this room with you looking like that" she said, then I blushed. Sure she had seen me without any clothes on before, but this was our first time... yeah. You get it.  
After a little while longer of...togetherness(?), the phone rang...again.  
"It's Arthur" (Name) said, aggravation in her tone.  
She answered then phone then yelled, "ARTHUR YOU IDIOT CAN'T YOU TELL I'M BUSY?" Then there was a pause, but I could somewhat make out, "how am I supposed to know that you're busy? But seriously, what could YOU be busy with?" Then I heard a chuckle in phone.  
"BIG KID STUFF!" she screamed, then hung up the phone.  
"Let's get back to work" she said, flipping me on top of her, running her hands along me chest and neck and through my hair.  
"Yeah!" I said. She was entertaining with this!

-With Arthur and Al-

"WITH BIG KID STUFF!" was (Name) reply, then nothing but the dial tone.  
"What the bloody hell does 'big kid stuff' mean?" Arthur asked Al over the breakfast table.  
"OH. Looks like our little Mattie finally did it" he said, spewing the cereal that was in his mouth everywhere as he laughed out loud.  
"OH THAT'S what 'big kid stuff means."  
"Yup. That's always been my excuse for getting him out of the house."  
"That makes sense" Arthur said, putting down the newspaper he was currently reading.

-You and Mattie: still Mattie's POV-

Well, everyone in (Name)'s family wasn't too fond of me after she got pregnant. We were happy though! Her homosexual relatives? Not so much. Oh well. But see what I mean? Whenever I'm around her, she makes me feel all happy inside! That's what she does to me! But that's why I love, her, because of the things she does to me.  
Everyone else in my life has either ignored me or forgot me- so when (Name) came along in my life, I was happy that she recognized me for who I was, and not just some face in the crowd.  
That's why I fell for her- the things she does to me. They may not be directly from her, but the emotions that I feel when I'm around her- they make me feel...important.  
So I'm glad that I met the one person who accepted me, because I think that if I never did, I would still be locked up in the asylum that I was being forced into.  
The things she does to me? Well, I don't think I'll ever be able to explain them in words. I just know that when she's around me, I feel love. And that's what is most important to me. Love.


End file.
